The invention relates to a cutter for fracturable pipes, such as cast iron pipes, clay pipes, terra cotta pipes and the like. Even more particularly the invention relates to a cutter utilizing a chain as the cutting member and a pair of handles that are assisted in squeezing action by a hydraulic power source.
Many industries utilize fracturable pipes made of cast iron, clay and other materials which cannot be evenly cut with conventional straight blade cutters. Various chain cutters have been developed for the specific purpose of cutting such materials. Some of the devices are operated by a hydraulic motor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,295 issued on Dec. 2, 1958 to Harding et al. discloses a chain pipe cutter with two pipe cutting disks rotatably supported by a thrust member of a power step-up device. The thrust and tension forces are exerted in opposite directions along relatively cross lines for the power device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,669 issued on Aug. 23, 1960 to Wheeler discloses a cutter chain for cutting pipes and similar objects. The cutter has a pressure clamp with tubularly connecting jaws which engage the cutter chain. Movement of the jaws applies tension to the chain, which has been positioned around the pipe, and provides squeeze-cutting pressure. A hydraulic pump that operates the cutting device may be hand or foot operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,035 issued on Aug. 23, 1960 to Wheeler discloses a device for cutting cast iron pipes that makes a plurality of indentures around the outer peripheral surface of the pipe. The size of the indentures gradually increases from one side of the pipe to the opposite side of the pipe. A cutter chain is connected to a pair of jaws, which, in turn, are connected to a pair of clamp handles pivoted about one point. The force applied to the handles is multiplied by a compound leverage mechanism pivoted to the handles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,945 issued on Nov. 24, 1964 to Picking discloses a cutting device having a pair of spaced-apart cutting wheels mounted in parallel relationship to each other and a third cutting wheel which is connected to the base of the device for movement toward and away from the pair of cutting wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,640 issued on Nov. 17, 1970 to Coblitz discloses the use of a cutting chain for applying a squeezing action to a pipe. The cutter has a lower stop limit roller and an upper stop limit roller. The rollers are designed to limit the extent, to which to cutting elements of the chain may cut into the wall of the pipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,559 issued on Oct. 9, 1973 to Axbjer discloses a chain cutter of the roller type that has side links pivotally mounted on pins, on which the circular cutting elements are mounted. The distance between the side links of each chain link is adjustable. The tensioning jaws have co-acting guide surfaces that facilitate bringing of the ends of the chain into correct alignment with each other.
While these devices work satisfactory in many environments, there is still a need for a lightweight easily adjustable cutter for fracturable members that is easy to operate and inexpensive to manufacture. There is also a need for a conversion kit that would allow to retrofit a conventional manual pipe cutter to a power actuated cutter.